WORKPLACE
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: An stressful day in an office is not an good day, but what happens when his wife suddenly comes back from the trip to Italy and doesn't even notice him behind a stack of papers from the council and goes strip teasing before his very own eyes after having no sex for two years. She wears some very tempting minx lingerie and Kaname wants to jump her. Will it happen?


Title: Workplace.  
Author: ShishaNoSakura.  
Rating: NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
Summary: What an stressful day in the office. It was a really stressful day, he hadn't see his wife in a month because he was only getting a lot of papers saying 'that he needed a child.' And every time when he said he was 'working' on it he always got an paper back in neat handwriting that it's not working that he needs to get it now. It's becomes an weird situation when his wife is suddenly back from her shopping and doesn't know that he is sitting in the office, she undresses before his eyes and even goes walking naked towards the bedroom, what an tempting little minx.  
Category: Vampire Knight. Chapters: One-shot.  
Status: Finished  
Year Completed: 2013

**Comments:** Alright my lovely min'na's. I am sitting by my dad in The Netherlands.. it's boring here, why I am here because I find it fun? No, it's something with an project for my work that will take three long weeks, I am sorry if you need to wait but I am really busy then. I decided to make another one-shot with YuMe fluff, ok? Are you alright with it? even if you aren't I don't give a … about it, hehe. I am not that much online these three weeks because I am sitting here in a guest room with constant my little annoying brats of an step twin sisters that are really snobby! And then my three step brothers that are big players, hentai! (Japanese for pervert.) So I am killing myself here, I hope you enjoy this fluff and Sayönara!

* * *

**WORKPLACE.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Walking around the city was kind of relaxing but it was irritating to, why? Because Yuuki was an beautiful girl with nice curves in the right places, pretty eyes and hair and then the perfect clothes. What the most irritating thing was she always got whistles from boys and one time a boy dared to kneed her ass where her friends where by. They got really mad and cursed loudly, she was happy that they didn't call her anymore 'Yuuki-sama' they were already more than a century friends. But now back to the main point, she was walking around the city till she came to more fabulous shops, there in one of the shops where one of her favorite; Victoria Secret.

Her friends came walking behind her and they grinned, all having a mischievous look in their eyes. They ushered Yuuki inside the shops and they walked towards the back where sexy lingerie was hanging especially for the women that wanted to 'seduce' there husband. Yuuki looked at her friends with wide eyes, she hadn't done this since 70 years ago – it was not 70 years ago that they had for the last sex but not like this with her walking towards him in sexy lingerie on. Yuuki blushed at the idea again when she last time did that, and how that ended up – she couldn't walk normally for two weeks, two!

She was really embarrassed when she knew her friends and the boys that were also her friends but mostly Kaname's knew what happened to her. that was the most humiliated thing she could think off, definitely when they even asked how it was. And then they also said that she was really loud that they could hear her moaning through the whole mansion and hear her screaming 'harder! Faster!' and then make them horny bastards. But back to the point again, she was here walking through Victoria Secret and getting all kind of lingerie pushed into her hands.

"Girls, girls! Why do I need to do this again?!" Yuuki yelled at them to get there attention. the one that spoke first was Ruka, Souen Ruka. "Dear, we all know that you haven't had sex in a long time and it becomes time that it happens again." Yuuki blushed and opened her mouth. "it wasn't that long!" They all looked at her and laughed. "Yuuki, you haven't had sex in two years! That's long girl." Her other kinky friend named Izanami asked, she was the girl who didn't give a shit about the world nowadays, she lived forever and she was really kinky she liked to go out a lot and have sex with random guys but never, never betrayed her pledge towards Yuuki. But Izanami was still an really beautiful girl, not as beautiful as Yuuki but still beautiful that's because her mother was an pureblood but she married an aristocrat. Izanami had midnight blue hair and eyes that pierced your very soul if you looked her right in the eyes, she had good curves and everything stood perfectly with her, she had her nose pierced with a heart shaped piercing and five earrings – three on her right ear and two on her left ear. Yuuki looked up at Izanami and blushed, "but girls, he's busy…" she trailed off when she got the stern looks from her friends.

"Yuuki dear, please do it, I think Kaname will be really pleased." Her other friend Sayori said. Sayori was first Human but when Sayori was getting a little old at the age of 22 is was turned by Yuuki when she decided after 6 years that she wanted to be by Yuuki's side forever. Yuuki was in the beginning not that happy but realized that she wanted Yori by her side all the time. She was now truly happy to have such wonderful friends, it was only sad that Rima wasn't here anymore. She was somewhere with Senri where always there photo shoots would be held – under other words, she was living in Italy. But if she was happy everybody was happy, everybody had an relationship. Ruka was with Akatsuki, Yori was with Hanabusa and Izanami was with an boy named Ikki, he was also a vampire but was not sitting in the Night Class, he was an aristocrat from a Chinese noble family, they had meet at an club so that's where it started.

Yuuki looked again around the room and then sighed. "Fine, fine." They all smiled before looking around the shop, looking for the most expensive lingerie that they could fine, they could buy everything they want, thanks to the wealth they got. Her friend Ruka came walking towards her with a set of sexy lingerie, yuuki looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed that her friends were looking for lingerie that would seduce Kaname greatly. When she looked back up Ruka was standing before her with an dark crimson set, yuuki swallowed, they knew that Kaname liked that color on her and would surely jump her. Ruka handed yuuki the lingerie and Yuuki clapped her fingers, the lingerie appearing on her in an soft puff of smoke. It was an special trick that she learned on her own with her own powers, it came many times in handy.

The girls all gasped when they saw how it stood up on Yuuki. "We are going to buy that one! It's beautiful." Ruka the one that chose that one said it and let Yuuki undress out of it and appear in her own clothes again. Yuuki looked at the price tag and felt her jaw fall down to the floor. "Ruka! this cost ¥15659.66, I can buy this but it's expensive!" yuuki yelled and looked at her friend who was smirking at her. "Oh come one yuuki, just buy it and use it and then hang it in the wardrobe, we need to get you a new one, even if you have like 20 of those sets Kaname have all seen them one time, you need an kinky side." They all looked at Yuuki and after some minutes she finally sighed and walked towards the cash register, the cashier looked at her. "Aren't you a bit young for this?" Yuuki rolled her eyes at the cashier, she was 126 years old! Is that really that young? She looked at herself and got the hint, hehe.. she still had the body of a 19 year old girl. She eyed the cashier, it was a man – kind of hot but not all that hot, even Hanabusa was hotter than the cashier. "Do I look that young?" Yuuki hissed at the man, paying a mind to not open her mouth wide. The cashier blushed, "Uhmm.. yes ma'am."

The other girls came behind her and laid down their stuff. Yuuki looked up at them and pointed towards the cashier that thought that she was too young. "She is not too young, she's of legal age." He eyed them again before taking the lingerie and scanning it. "That's then ¥15659.66." Yuuki picked up her credit card and typed in Kaname's age as an code. She giggled slightly at the four numbers of his age, Kaname was old. The cashier picked up the clothes and neatly folded it up and set it in an plastic bag. The other girls paid for their clothes and then they slowly walked the shop out, Yuuki noticed that the sun was going under and called the Limo.

When the Limo arrived the girls climbed in and the driver brought them back to the Kuran mansion where they all lived if they vowed to protect the last Kuran's. When they arrived at the mansion, first the aristocrats stepped out of the Limo then the pureblood. Yuuki stepped out of the Limo and her friends bowed, showing their respect, yuuki gave them all a kind smile and continued to walk towards the door.

Maid came running out of the room. "Yuuki-sama, shall I carry those heavy bags?" The maid Catalina asked, yuuki thanked her for her help and walked into the mansion with the only bag she needed, Another maid came running towards her and asked her again the same thing. "No, I prefer to have this bag by myself." The maid looked confused before she blushed and giggled, "Alright Yuuki-sama, I will say that you and Kaname-sama don't want to be disturbed." Yuuki giggled before she nodded and took the stairs and then the hall that would lead to the Kuran Suite.

Yuuki smiled when she came by the door, she could feel Kaname's presence behind the door. She needed to focus to ignore him, she was gone for a month because she was the first two weeks in Italy visiting Rima and Senri and then she got back from Italy and stayed a few days in her friends mansion and then they got into Tokyo again and decided to go shopping. She slowly opened the door and walked inside, not looking to the side where Kaname's desk stood, she slowly walked towards the walk in closet and opened the doors that would lead into her paradise with more than 300 clothes. She grinned and slowly raised her Lolita dress up over her head, standing with her back towards Kaname. she could feel his eyes burning into her back, she let the Lolita slip from her body and undid her strapless bra and let it fall towards the ground, she could just hear a little hiss coming from Kaname and she smirked. She fingered her blue lace panties and slid it over her legs, the panties slid from her legs. She bent over to pick up her clothes, giving Kaname a clear few of her bottom.

She picked up her clothes and brought them to the laundry basket, she opened the bag that contained her lingerie that she just bought. She picked out the lingerie and slowly folded it open, she grabbed the stocking and slid it up her long legs. She then grabbed her crimson panties and slid it up, it where panties that barely covered her bottom. She then grabbed the kind of see through bra that had a claps on the front, she clasped it on and then turned towards the mirror that stood next to her. Yuuki stood into a pose and looked at her ass and then at her breast, slightly fingering the material. "Hmm.. I am curious if Kaname likes this." She asked herself.

* * *

Kaname was tired of waiting already a month, he wanted his wife on his lap and cuddle with her.. do other things that he hadn't done with her for two years. It was already too long since he last had her really in his arms or under him. he licked his lips at the thoughts and smirked, Hmm.. he Hoped she would come home soon, he would immediately sweep her in his arms and throw her on his desk. He wouldn't care if anything of his stuff lands on the ground as long as he has his wife under him. He licked his lips again and felt his throat burn, He filed a glass with blood tablets and gulped it in one time down his throat.

He turned around again in his chair and faced the mountain of papers on his desk. He sighed and then continued with writing, he already had cramp in his hand from all that writing all day. He heard faint clicks of boots or something on the cold floor outside his Suite and thought that it would be a maid or something, he didn't pay attention and kept writing down all those messages. He heard the door open and growled annoyed that the maids didn't have any respect to even knock at this time, he looked up and his eyes grew wide. There in the door stood his beautiful wife, Yuuki Kuran. Slowly a smirk crept up his face and he eyed her, waiting for her to jump in his arms and kiss him deeply and then drink his blood. he didn't got any three of his wishes. He eyed her dangerously when she just walked towards their walk in closet.

He saw her slowly undress and felt his fangs lengthen, he slowly licked his lips and watched her slowly undress before his eyes. He let out a low growl when he saw what she was picking up out of the bag, he watched her dress into the skimpy outfit of hers. He watched with interest as she walked towards the mirror and stood in such a pose that he felt himself harden even more at her look, and then, yes then she needed to think out loud.

Kaname appeared before her and grabbed her furiously and threw her on his desk, speeding his speed and appearing above her with a snarl. He gripped her chin and kissed her hard, she moaned into his mouth and squirmed under him. He looked her back in the eye and felt her hands roam over his body, he gripped his shirt and threw it over his head with a growl. He gripped her chin again and lowered his head kissing her furiously, he nicked on her lips till it bleed and licked the blood stained lips clean. He kissed her again and then kissed down her neck, licking the skin and lightly scraping his teeth over her thin flesh.

He kissed butterfly kisses upwards again and kissed her earlobe before running his tongue along her earlobe. Yuuki felt shivers run down her spine and moaned out, she squirmed a little and then stilled. Kaname proceeded to unbutton his belt and unzip his pants, giving him slightly release. he kissed her jaw and licked her collarbone, slowly sliding upwards again towards her ear.

Whispering into her ear slightly before kissing her again. "Yuuki, it has been so long since I last had you like this. Hmm.. it's lovely." He fingered the lingerie and slowly saw a flush spreading along her ears running down to her cheeks, he smirked before kissing down her neck again. he bit down and drank deep gulps of her sweet blood, he felt her extasy, her love for him, her needs for him, he growled happily at her.

Kaname buried his face deeper in the croak of her neck and retracted his fangs out of her neck and licked the puncture wounds, they slowly healed afterwards. He fingered the material and let his hands wander down her body towards her stockings, he pulled them of her long legs and kneaded the supple flesh under his hands. He hissed when he knee brushed against him, he purred at her and slowly slit his hands higher towards her inner thighs. He gingered the material again but now of her red lace panties, he gripped the material and slowly slid it down her legs, being careful not to shred he material, he wants to use it sometimes this week again. Kaname smirked and slowly opened her legs and bent forwards, sucking on her belly button and trailing kissed downwards. He slowly knelt on his knees and kissed both her inner thighs.

Yuuki squirmed against his hold on her thighs, she tried to pry her thighs close to get some friction with no success. She slowly wiggled around on the desk hearing all things clatter on the ground, she blushed and hoped nobody could hear it. Yuuki looked up the ceiling trying not to moan or blush or do anything else, but it was kind of hard when a 6 feet 7 was bending between her thighs and slowly licking her, like she was some sort of Ice Cream.

Yuuki grabbed Kaname hair and jerked on it. Hard. and changed the positions, she was now sitting on his lap, or sort of sitting but most lying. Kaname was half lying half standing on his own desk with Yuuki hovering above him. She slowly let her hands wander down his chest feeling every muscle and inch of his perfect sculpted body, she still couldn't believe after 110 years that Kaname was all hers and that nobody not even the council could touch him, she would do anything, anything to have him by her side. She grinned at the memory of their first time together and felt herself being carried to cloud nine, she was snapped out of her thought by a purr from Kaname. she looked down where her hands where and saw that they were in his pants, slowly stroking him. Yuuki looked again at Kaname and found him looking strangely like a house cat with all that purring and half lidded eyes full with love and desire.

Her hands wandered further into his pants and slowly gripped the edge of his black slacks and let it slide along his muscled legs, Hmm.. how wonderful. Yuuki's thoughts where fast changing and she looked at him, he had his eyes clothes and head tilted towards the ceiling only not that far, she smirked and glided off his legs towards his thighs with her face. She gripped him a little tightly while still keeping her eyes on his face, his mouth was slightly open as he shot up and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Yuuki giggled at the reaction and did it another time, and another time till her hand was slap away by his hand, she hissed at him that she couldn't tease him.

Kaname used his speed to change the positions where he was hovering above her. he gripped her hips and set her on his desk so that her thighs where clamping around his hips and the rest of the body lying on the desk in a kind of awkward position. He hovered above her further and placed kisses along her neck towards her breasts that were still covered by the see through bra. Kaname growled in frustration and kneaded her soft breasts before sliding it in shreds, not even caring anymore about the damn clothes, the only thing he cared now for was being inside her.

Yuuki whimpered when he nudged at her wet lips of her entrance. She gripped his shoulders and shoved his face in the crook of her neck and felt him slowly kiss downwards towards her breasts, she moaned and tried to arch her back getting a loud hiss.

He spread her thighs and slowly moved his hips and lined himself straight for her entrance, he balanced on his feet and pushed into her, with a loud grunt he became moving really fast, not letting her adjust to the sudden intrusion. His desk was squeaking really loudly at one moment when he pulled out an thrust into her with full force and then repeated the movement several times. They could hear the desk legs squeaking against the ground as they moved. He sped up his speed even more and gripped her waist tightly before standing up and taking her deeper, they both were in pure bliss after two years of not having sex with each other.

Kaname pushed deeper till he hit that spot that would make her cum in a few second and make her voice hoarse from all that screaming. He sped up the speed another time and swept her in his arms, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist while Kaname carried them towards the bedroom, when they were there he slowly lied down on the bed not stopping his movements and continued his thrusts inside of her. He hoarsely grunted when Yuuki retracted her inner muscles.

They could hear the bed squeaking hoarse sounds and the floor cracking from the power Kaname had in his feet, the wood splintered slowly at the same time as the bed. The loud cracking of the windows of the mansion came to the other people to their ears also the smell of sex that hung strongly in the air, even downstairs. The people in the mansion tried to not go upstairs or make any movement to not disturb the pureblood's _mating _season, as they call it.

Yuuki slowly saw the windows crack of their room and rolled over so that Kaname was lying on the bed, taking up a dominance position. She pinned Kaname to the bed and began moving her hips up and down in a slow teasing motion that made Kaname hiss loudly, he tried to wring his wrist of the bed sheets and grip her hips for an faster space, but the weird thing was he couldn't, Yuuki was all to strong now. Kaname hissed at her and bared his teeth in a warning that if she didn't speed up he would use his upper strength, Yuuki smirked a daring smirk and even slowed her pace.

"Yuuki!" he turned them around in a swift motion and lied her down on the bed at the far and set his foot up the wood that was slowly cracking even more and being moving furiously into her without a hesitation, he moved with his upper strength and growled lowly and stiffened in a few times. He heard Yuuki moan loudly and then felt her walls squeeze him that he could hardly move. Kaname stiffened and let a loud roar of pleasure out of the back of his throat that caused every window in the mansion to shatter and the bed to crack and fall to the ground, he came with a full loud and collapsed at Yuuki's heaving body. He grunted when he tried to move but his legs weren't responding, he looked around the room and noticed the destroyed bedroom with cracks in the walls and with no windows, they felt the cool summer breeze out of the windows coming towards them. He looked down and saw Yuuki lying heaving with breath and some blood smeared onto her neck and breasts what looked really delicious.

Yuuki tried to regain her breath and swallowed, she coughed when she had a real dry throat and felt the lust slowly coming back, she licked her lips to get the dry sensation come but it just didn't go back. Yuuki looked at Kaname was still lying on her half panting with his face between her breasts. "Ka..na..me," her voice came hoarse out of her throat and she coughed, that feeling in her throat was not a feeling that she liked very much. She used her upper strength to roll Kaname of her what caused him to hiss at drape an arm over his eyes, Yuuki looked in the direction of the windows and noticed that the thick drapes of the curtains where destroyed what caused the heavy morning sun to burn into the room.

Yuuki didn't very much like the sun anymore after 100 years of living in a mansion with vampires that slept over day and because she was one too she never really saw the sun only the evening sun when it would go down. She slowly tried to stood up but fell at Kaname's chest that was heaving from his chuckling, she felt him drape an arm over her and slowly slid her up till her mouth was eye level with his pale neck. Her eyes burned red and she slowly opened her mouth, first licking and then she bit into his neck. She felt the powerful Kuran blood slowly sweeping down her throat and the pain eased fast and when she drank the last gulp she could talk normal again, she stood up and walked towards the wardrobe, gripping a robe and dressing in it slowly.

She walked with a long black dress that was much too big for her towards the window and hung it up the ceiling with her vampiric powers. She heard Kaname sigh an sigh of relief that he could open his eyes again. Yuuki walked away from the window and looked at Kaname who was watching her every move with hungry crimson eyes. Yuuki walked towards Kaname and slowly settled on his lap, she removed her hair from her pale neck and arched it. Kaname slowly licked her pale flesh and nicked the skin before sinking his fangs into the flesh, he gulped and gulped blood till he was satisfied.

They both moved towards the broken bed and lied under the sheets, Kaname extending his arms and pushing Yuuki to his naked form while Yuuki lied her head on his chest and fell slowly in her husband's arms in a, contend, satisfied sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End..**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and much adored.

**Comments:** Here is a one-shot fluff that I thought about a day of two ago, it's quite long I hope you liked. Why I wrote this because.. I hate auteurs note's, I don't like to post them in a story and say, bla-bla-bla.. So I always write a one-shot and then say the news. I will write the **last **chapter of **BUSTED **today but I will also write the second chapter of 'The King and His Queen' Hellsing Fiction. I am now going to concentrate of 'Live of an Concubine' and 'The King and His Queen' And then when they are finished I will start a new story, don't know what story but an story, and maybe I will bring out some fluff one-shot of 2k+ or more, I don't know yet I will see.


End file.
